


Surrender

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home tonight; Hikaru and Leonard are ready for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Hikaru kisses him, leisurely and hard, and then pulls back to watch Leonard's face. It's the type of kiss that's stolen his breath, and when he can focus, he sees Hikaru looking at him with a warm look that's full of anticipation.

"Jim comes home tonight," Leonard says, hearing the rasp to the words that wasn't there before. His throat is tight with excitement, and he loves the feel of the energy thrumming from Hikaru's body.

"He does," Hikaru agrees, "and we're going to welcome him home with a show."

It's like a punch of arousal to Leonard's gut, and he eagerly gets undressed. His first thought is to toss his clothing aside, but thinks again, folding his uniform instead and setting it away. Hikaru's still dressed, but he's taken off his overshirt and boots in a bid to be more comfortable. He looks trim and ready to take control.

"You're already hard," Hikaru observes, fondly, and trails a finger from Leonard's chest down to the curve of his cock. Leonard keeps his hands to his side, mumbling a moan, and he loves the grin that curves Hikaru's lips. "You'll like what I have in mind for you, Len."

He doesn't doubt that he'll love it. He always does. He's lucky that he has two partners who know his boundaries, and have ways of pushing them while listening to his fears and wants. They both have their own ways of bringing him to the brink. Jim is about cheerful sadism, of taking what he wants from Leonard's body with tender kisses and gentle hands, while Hikaru can twist his way into Leonard's mind and strip him bare.

It's not all about take, because they give back as much as they pull from him. It's exhausting, but Leonard thrives on it.

Hikaru guides him to his knees with a hand to his shoulder, and Leonard finds himself looking up at him. It's a unique vantage point, and he watches as Hikaru busies himself with his preparations. There's a coil of rope on the nearby table, and he's grasping it as he comes back to Leonard, bending down enough to tangle one hand in his hair to haul him up closer for a kiss.

"We don't have a lot of time," Hikaru says, almost apologetically, and his hand slides down to cup the side of Leonard's face. "You ready?"

Leonard smiles, and captures the thumb that's pressing against his lips. "Let's do it."

All he can do now is feel and respond as the bindings begin. Hikaru doesn't talk when he works, but there's no escaping his physicality as he loops the rope around Leonard's chest, the growing pressure bringing his pecs into prominence, and then draws his arms into the harness. It looks simple, but Hikaru's apparently in an artist mood; Leonard's hands are taken behind and up in a reverse prayer pose. It's a strenuous pose, but it must meant that Jim will be here soon. Leonard can handle it. He likes the strain that it causes, he knows his partners are responsible enough to make sure he won't come to harm, and if he breathes deeply, he can endure it while they wait for Jim.

It's a good thing he's flexible, though.

He's breathing carefully, focusing on his breaths and feeling his ribcage expand against his bonds. He feels constrained but complete, and it's like there's a prickling of energy across his skin, just waiting for the moment when he's touched again. He's aware of Hikaru nearby, sitting, and waiting.

The door to the outer quarters opens, and he hears Hikaru get up and head in there. Jim's voice sounds tired. Leonard wants to get up and join them, but he stays where he is. He does open his eyes, though, and bites his lower lip in anticipation of what might happen next.

He hears Jim's chuckle before he sees them, and then he's in the doorway. He looks as tired as he sounded, but even as he leans in the doorway, his hair tousled against his forehead, his eyes are bright blue as he takes in Leonard's situation.

"This is for me?" Jim asks, glancing at Hikaru as he passes him to kneel behind Leonard again. His hand is slipping down to his front, to massage himself through his pants even though he's still wearing his command shirt and boots. He looks magnificent, and Leonard can't help the moan even as Hikaru trails fingers down his spine. "I need to go away more often is this is the greeting I get."

Even though he's not gagged, Leonard doesn't think he's capable of words, which is fine because Hikaru's voice is coming from beside his ear. "I figured you want to blow off some tension."

"Mmm," Jim agrees, and slips off his shirt. "There'll be blowing going on, for sure."

Leonard licks his lower lip, eager for what's being insinuated. He watches as Jim tosses both shirts away, but he doesn't get further than undoing his fly and shoving his pants partially down to his thighs. He approaches Leonard then, and smiles hello but his words are in keeping with the scenario.

"Open up," he says, tapping Leonard's cheek.

He does, gladly, but what happens next isn't what he expects. He thought he'd have the liberty of taking his time, of drawing Jim into his mouth and taking his time with sucking and licking the ways Jim loves. Instead, there are hands in his hair again, and that's Hikaru's hand cupping his chin, holding him place as Jim takes exactly what he wants from Leonard's mouth.

"Good boy," Jim murmurs, breathless, and Hikaru's warm presence at his back confirms the same. Leonard loves the praise, keeping his lips firm but his jaw slack, and it takes less time than he thought to bring Jim to the edge. Fingers tighten, and Leonard has enough time to draw air before he's pulled forward, Jim going deeply in with a groan that's echoed by Hikaru behind him.

He almost swallows it all, and he's breathing hard now, cock hard and jutting between his legs, as Jim pulls away. He's dropped to his knees in front of Leonard now, and he's cleaning what come has spilled from his mouth with his fingers.

"Hey," Jim greets, his cheeks flushed. He leans in for a brief kiss, and then his hands are slipping down Leonard's arms, skirting over the ropes, to check for his circulation. The next question goes to Hikaru. "How're his hands doing?"

They're not numb yet, and Leonard wiggles his fingers experimentally as Hikaru confirms it. Jim starts to grin, and how he's got his hands on Leonard's front, teasing at his nipples. It makes him moan and squirm, and his cock gets that much harder.

He loves what happens then. Hikaru's fingers are slick and wiry as they work into his ass, and Jim slips his own fingers for Leonard to suck on; not as good as his cock, but he appreciates having something that fills him up there, too. Jim's other hand is playing with his balls, and doesn't stop until Hikaru's cock presses into him.

They always take care of him, and he surrenders himself to his lovers.


End file.
